Shut up and kiss me 14 Christmas special
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and all through Gryffindor dormitory, not a creature was stirring... except for two naughty lovers. Rated M!


**Tis the night before Christmas and Harry gets his gift a little early. Read and review! ****My Christmas installment to Shut up and kiss me. **

Harry stepped out of the dormitory bathroom after changing into a warm pair of pajamas.

He walked over to his bed, noticing a piece of parchment folded up on his nightstand as he sat down on the edge of his four-poster bed.

He picked it up and unfolded it before reading the hastily scribbled message.

_Your Christmas gift is waiting for you under the tree, love Draco. Your one and only ferret boy._

Harry smiled at the hand writing and wondered what Draco meant.

"Guess I'll find out soon enough." He laughed to himself as he stood from the bed and moved to make his way down to the Common room.

The only light in the Common room was coming off the brightly colored lights wrapped around the large pine tree set up in the corner, a pile of gifts stacked up around it and something else that made Harry's heart nearly stop.

Sitting crossed leg on a bright red and white trimmed blanket was Draco Malfoy with nothing on except for a dark green bow neatly wrapped around the boy's waist, covering him from the waist down.

"You're my gift?" Harry asked as he kneeled down on the blanket in front of Draco. "Well I'm _one_ of your gifts, dear Harry." Draco smiled widely.

"You have three smaller gifts to open first before you're allowed to open me." He grinned pointing to three colorfully wrapped presents on the blanket beside him.

"Open this one first." Draco insisted as he held up the smallest present and handed it to Harry.

"Alright." Harry nodded taking the box before gently ripping off the wrapping paper, revealing a cardboard box underneath,

He pried the box open and dug inside only to pull out a ball-gag with a red ball and green straps.

"Very fitting for the holiday." He chuckled holding the toy up in front of his face.

"Open this one next." Draco smiled handing him a second, slightly larger present. Harry took the festively wrapped box and tore off the paper before opening it; he reached in and pulled out an ankle brace.

"I get the feeling the next present is going to go along with the others." Harry smiled as he looked up at Draco. "It's possible, yeah." Draco smirked, handing Harry the final box.

Harry ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box to pull out a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of lubricant.

Harry looked down at all the gifts lied out around Draco and then looked up at the blonde himself, smirking slightly. "You're a very naughty little ferret, Malfoy." He smiled placing a kiss to Draco's cheek.

"I know, now hurry and open your final gift so we can put the others to good use." Draco grinned, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Harry slowly reached out and took a hold of the bow wrapped around Draco's waist before pulling it off gently. "Now, let's have some fun." Draco smirked as he leaned closer to Harry.

Harry smiled and pressed his lips against Draco's, pulling the blonde into a deeply passionate kiss. "Yes, let's." Harry grinned as he picked up the pair of handcuffs before clasping them over Draco's wrists.

With a grin, Harry flipped Draco onto his knees before hooking the ankle brace around each of his ankles making sure it was firmly in place.

"Comfortable, love?" He asked leaning over Draco's back. "Very, now put the ball-gag in my mouth cause I might get loud." Draco smirked, looking up at Harry. "Of course, love." Harry smiled, slipping the ball-gag into his mouth before tying it around the back of his head.

Harry leaned back on his knees and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, tossing it across the couch before pushing off his pants and tossing them over with his shirt.

He reached over and picked up the small bottle of lube, squirting a good amount into his hand and rubbed it all over his already semi-hard cock.

"Ready for me, love?" He grinned moving to kneel behind Draco, pressing the head of his cock against the blonde's waiting hole. Draco simply nodded and wiggled his arse teasingly, earning himself a light spanking from Harry.

Gripping Draco's hips firmly Harry slowly slid his throbbing cock deep into his tight, warm entrance causing them both to moan at the sensation. Harry slid back out almost all the way before thrusting back inside, groaning at the feeling.

He began to thrust in and out, eventually picking up a good rhythm as he hit Draco's prostrate with each thrust inside him. Draco gripped tightly at the blanket beneath him, groaning as his rock hard cock bumped against his stomach with the motion of his and Harry's hips.

Harry dug his nails into Draco's hips as he went slightly faster and harder, his cock now slamming against Draco's spot with every other thrust. "Oh Draco! You feel so tight!" Harry cried out as he pounded his boyfriend.

Draco continued to groan and moan, his sounds muffled by the gag in his mouth. "Oh yes! I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer!" Harry moaned, thrusting harder and faster. His hips slapping against Draco's arse.

With one last powerful thrust, Harry shot his warm seed deep inside Draco. Panting, he slumped against Draco's back and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist hugging him tightly.

"That was bloody fantastic." He smiled as he slipped the ball-gag from Draco's mouth.

"I will definitely agree with that." Draco panted, collapsing against the blanket. Harry removed the handcuffs and ankle brace before pulling Draco against him and falling fast asleep.

Both smiling as they slept peacefully by the fireplace.


End file.
